


worshipping you.

by muted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muted/pseuds/muted
Summary: This is inspire by another work from the same fandom (I apologize, I did not save the title)





	worshipping you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspire by another work from the same fandom (I apologize, I did not save the title)

He’s like an angel that’s descended from the most beautiful place on earth.

And Mark will never understand how Donghyuck is in his life, with him.

And even Donghyuck knows that Mark would drop on his knees in a second for him. He quite often uses that to his advantage. 

Sometimes Mark feels they’re the only two on earth, that the sky has drowned them away from reality and the air he breathes just isn’t enough for him to survive if Donghyuck isn’t breathing it with him.

Mark had wondered at what point in his life did he become so dependable on the younger? He purely relies on his love, his smiles, his beauty- he prays for him to be okay and safe when he’s gone— that’s all he can do; worship him.

And quite frankly he’s a bit scared of what this has become. He’s been dragged out of the house by his other friends to ease the pain of whenever Donghyuck isn’t around yet he feels his heart can’t beat as well, his lungs are drowning and he can’t think properly without seeing his face, holding him, knowing he’s within reach somehow. 

Donghyuck awakens to Mark’s smell. His eyes glisten— sparkle brightly from the sun’s rays flowing through the curtain; and although Mark has seen this boy wake up with him about a hundred times, he will always admire in awe how stunning this boy is.

Is he even real? In these moments.. it’s like God has favored Donghyuck and makes the boy looks ethereal in the best way possible every second.

And Mark can’t help but smile coyly at him. Because that’s all he can do in mornings like these- when his body stops all its actions and his eyes can only focus on Donghyuck.

It’s only Donghyuck he needs. 

Unless Donghyuck would tell him otherwise- his body will give in to him in a second. 

“Mark-“ his voice is raspy from waking up so early from a long night of studying, “good morning”

Mark can almost barely respond, his throat burning from Donghyuck’s soft gaze. 

“Morning, Hyuck” Mark extends his arm out with the intention of playing with his soft hair, but Donghyuck pulls his wrist.

“Whatcha doing?” Donghyuck looks at him, almost belittling him with his doe eyes.

“I-“ Donghyuck looks into his eyes for a response but Mark can’t process anything as Donghyuck’s loose grip on him makes his mind, body, heart— freeze; Donghyuck is _holding_ him.

Donghyuck pulls the hand to his mouth and suck on two of Mark’s fingers. And his gaze from the older never breaks. But Mark can only _squirm_ at how Donghyuck uses his tongue like this on him.

“Please- wait a second..” Mark whines out, trying to pull his hand away but Donghyuck’s eyes alone tell him no and Mark can only obligate because his whole body is now under Donghyuck’s control- as it always is.

And Mark doesn’t want to be called out for a sin- for disobeying Donghyuck because he’d never forgive himself for such an act.

And Donghyuck doesn’t want his boy to feel guilty for not listening, he hates calling him out.

Mark tries his best to keep his heart, breath- body calm under Donghyuck.

He takes many short deep breaths, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. 

And Donghyuck knowing Mark long enough, would know that he’s hard. So he uses his free hand to palm his clothed erection.

He slides away from Mark’s fingers, “you’re hard, Mark”

And Mark can only whine and throw his head back- his words would come out incoherent as he just wants Donghyuck to feel good and make him feel good.

Donghyuck sits up in bed, throwing himself on top of Mark with the same soft grin he held the moment he woke up.

And Mark feels like Donghyuck is God, his only light in these moments. 

Donghyuck straddles him and gives Mark a moment to adjust in his position under him.

But Mark knows he’d be unable to move as his whole body feels limp, like jelly because of Donghyuck-

“Bet you’ve dreamed of this, hm?” Donghyuck sits on Mark’s erection, and Mark feels the pressure is unbearable; he loves every second of it.

He’s humiliated when he nods yes with his face burning with shame.

“-and you prayed God for forgiveness after you’ve dreamt of this moment and woke up? Getting on your knees after cleaning your sticky mess?” Donghyuck’s gaze is staring right through Mark’s soul. A high pitch squeak is responded from the elder.

Donghyuck leans down, right against Mark’s left ear and ghosts his lips over it.

“Tell me what you’ve done, Mark” Donghyuck’s voice is like honey against his ear, a soft whisper clouding his head with lust, and Mark can’t think of words but attempts as his mind goes autopilot under Donghyuck’s command.

“I- I got on my knees and prayed f-for forgiveness” Donghyuck leans against Mark’s lips and finally kisses him- starting soft but quickly growing stronger.

Donghyuck pulls away, both of them panting and looking at each other with hunger and lust.

Oh, the sins he’s going to pay.

“Worship me”

Mark moans out as he flips Donghyuck down to his position, piling on top of him in an instant.

His clothes slip off with Donghyuck’s and litters him with kisses all over, and its like a fucking _dream_ as it’s always been with Donghyuck- tears threaten to prick the corner of his eyes as his emotions start to pour out to him, to Donghyuck.

Mark kisses Donghyuck’s cock gently, then dives in- his mouth trapping all of Donghyuck the first thrust.

And although a small gesture, Donghyuck grips onto Mark’s dark hair. But Mark feels its a blessing, something he doesn’t even deserve so he goes faster, harder for Donghyuck.

Mark doesn’t dare to touch himself, not wanting to pleasure himself before Donghyuck, knowing he’ll come as soon as he feels the slightest contact.

He continues to suck eagerly, almost getting high off of Donghyuck’s whiny, breathless moans. Mark pulls away once and wipes his tears as he catches his breath a bit, then goes right back to Donghyuck.

This time Mark makes sure to keep his gaze completely and only on Donghyuck- painting and engraving the way Donghyuck looks completely blissed out with his head thrown back in pleasure, exposing his golden skin and his Adam’s apple so beautifully, Mark wants to kiss it.

And Donghyuck’s chest starts heaving up and down more rapidly, a sign Mark is too familiar with when the younger is close to releasing. 

And so Mark moans, sending vibrations through Donghyuck’s cock and the younger comes from that, spilling words of praises and compliments to Mark as he continues to suck when Donghyuck’s in his state of bliss and orgasm, the pleasure feeling like too much.

Donghyuck shoots down Mark’s throat and Mark swallows it all, silently thanking the younger for this.

After Donghyuck’s calmed down, he sits up and motions Mark to come over.

Mark instantly crawls over and puckers his lips, sticking his lower lip out and Donghyuck can’t help but let bubbled giggles flow out of his throat.

Donghyuck uses his arm to wrap around Mark’s neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

The two have never felt anything stronger than in these moments, the touch of their lips together that makes their hearts expand fondly in unhealthy ways.

A small fire lights inside of Donghyuck as he holds onto Mark’s hard erection delicately.

“Who am I?” His blush starting to intense again as he asks Mark.

“You’re- You’re heaven, Donghyuck” Mark’s deep, raw voice answers him and Donghyuck moans, rapidly flicks his wrist up and down his shaft, eager to get Mark off as he’s been the _best_ boy for him.

“You’re my sensitive angel” Donghyuck whispers against Mark’s lips and kisses him.

That catches Mark off guard, tears welling up as he comes without warning, overstimulated from all the emotions and actions from Donghyuck.

Mark’s come shoots onto Donghyuck’s fist and all over the both of them as he cries.

And Donghyuck can taste the salty tears shedding from Mark’s lovely, deep brown eyes he knows too well.

And they’ve both treasured the words spoken that day, as their hearts have continued to live on each day with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have more works if you’d like to read.


End file.
